


Sweetest Downfall

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Modern AU, Sadness, Song fic, dying, i made myself cry writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: One phone call is all it takes for Dorian to put his life on hold. One word and he'll do anything. Anything for Felix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based loosely off the song Samson by Regina Spektor. I recommend listening to it while you read, but that's just me.

Dorian sat next to the hospital bed, staring intently at the chessboard, willing the tears that he could feel burning not to fall. 

 

"Dori, come on....Please don't cry..Don't be sad. Not right now." Felix reached for his best friend's hand, giving it a squeeze, before letting it go to cover his mouth as a coughing fit wracked his body.

 

"How...How can you tell me that?" Dorian wrinkled his nose, a futile attempt at keeping the water back. 

 

"Because. I'm laid up in bed, and I don't want one of the last things I see to be my best friend in mourning. I want to see you smile, Dor. See you look like you're up to no good, something with a hint of trouble." A wet laugh escaped the grey eyed man, something garbled to accompany the beeping of the machines that surrounded Felix.

 

"Like old times?"

 

"Like old times."

 

Dorian ran his free hand through his hair, long past caring about appearances.  When he got the phone call that morning that Felix had to be resuscitated once already, and the chances of heart failure occurring a second time high, but survival low, he dropped everything. He ran three red lights in a desperate act to get to his friend's side. He'd been there for hours at this point, and he had no intention of leaving any time soon. It was the very least he could do. Felix and his father, as misguided as he was, had been there for Dorian through so much, when he ran from his family, when he ran from Tevinter, when he had no one else to turn to.  _ Kaffas _ , Felix was Dorian's brother in all ways but blood. The two of them had gotten into so much trouble when they were younger. Of course, there were different circumstances when they were young. Felix wasn't as sick, wasn't as thin, as pale. And now...Now he was almost dead, and Dorian couldn't fool himself into thinking that things would be fine any longer. 

 

He fell forward, head dropping against his best friend's arm, crying freely.

 

"Fe..Felix, what am I going to do without you?" He leaned into the faint touch that was at his head, drawing comfort. Felix had long since made peace with the fact he was going to die. It didn't scare him.

 

"You'll carry on, just like you always do. Of course, you'll probably drink yourself into a stupor for a few days, make some poor choices, but you'll carry on."  The sick man always knew just what to say. Just the right thing. Dorian’s chest clenched uncomfortably, and he looked up, wiping his eyes. He mustered a smile, one last smile, just for Felix.

 

“Since you know so well, what should I drown myself in?”

 

“Nothing good. Some cheap swill, please. I wouldn’t want you tainting the flavor of some fancy vintage.” Felix offered a soft smile at Dorian putting on a brave face. Dorian was stronger than he was giving himself credit for.  Dorian would make it through this. Felix had faith.

 

“Of course then. Anything for you, amicus, anything.” Dorian squeezed his hand, leaning up to kiss his friend’s forehead. 

  
“If you’re keeping your word for ‘anything’, how about a clean chess game?”

 

“Anything.”


End file.
